This invention relates to bow sights, and in particular to a bow sight having an adjustable level.
Archers typically use cross-hair or other similar sights when they engage in target shooting, as opposed to game hunting. Many such bow sights now include levels. With such bow sights, it is important that the level be square with, or perpendicular to, the bow. However, when the sight is mounted to the bow, the level may not be squared with the bow. The sights which include levels typically fix the level to the sight, and thus, the only way to square the level with the bow is to adjust the sight. For many sights, this adjustment can be difficult, if not impossible.